narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182
Oh, ich hab das bei allen fast gleichzeitg gemacht, wahrscheinlich hab ich da versehentlich Mist gebaut. Bei den Parametern halte ich demnächst den Abstand auf 2, muss eh noch auf die Antwort von Revan warten, ob die alten Werte dazukommen. --[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:32, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Eben, du hast nur die aktuellen. Ich finde aber, wenn wir schon auf eine Tabelle umstellen, dann richtig und ich füge in die Zeilen noch die Werte aus Rin und To ein, das bietet sich ja an.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:46, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Zum Vergleich: die Tabellen bleiben exakt gleichgroß, auch bei dem unrealistischen Parameter. Somit sind deine Sorgen unbegründet, ist alles in bester Ordnung mit der Tabelle. --[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:55, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Naja, dafür ist sie wenigstens vollständig. Denn die normalen Werte kann man auch ganz easy von dem Parameter ablesen, dafür brauchen wir keine Tabelle, für mich macht die nur Sinn, wenn man alle Werte reinpackt und sie als Standard für alle einführen. Du und Ernie seid besser in Tabellen als ich, wenn du dafür sorgen kannst, dass sie besser aussieht, kannst du sie gerne umbauen, aber wenn wir nur aktuelle Werte einbauen, sehe ich da nicht viel Sinn drin.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 19:09, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) hie rging es wirklich nur wegen dem zu nahe, mit den bilder hochladen hab ich schon mal was gesagt... un beim danzou sharingan bild würde ich auch das alte behalten, weil es wenigstens zeigt, das es danzou ist, hie rkönnte es jeder xbeliebige alte ninja sein theoretisch[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 18:16, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) es ist ähnlich wie bei yamato, zu nahe un nur das auge find ich scheiße, das andere war schon gut so oder was die daran gestört? die striche? [[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 18:27, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kontra oder Contra hey jonny ich hab eine Frage also beim AdM steht jeder hat eine Pro- und Kontra Stimme (bei und bei GP-Wiki ist es auch so). Gerade kam ein Benutzer und hat mir geschrieben, dass es Contra heißt und ich wollte mal fragen, ob das und C oder mit K geschrieben wird. Wenn es mit C geschrieben wird muss man doch die Kontra vorlage verschieben oder? Sorry wenn meine Frage dumm war (bin nur verwirrt)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:24, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Frage Was für eine falsche Anderung habe ich denn gemacht? User82.83.218.210 22.02. 18:58 Doton: Doryuu Heki Äh, Johnny, in den Schriften steht aber: "Im Wall selbst strömt ebenfalls Chakra - er ist also um ein Vielfaches stärker als ein einfacher Erdwall und selbst gegen Feuer und Wasser äußerst resistent." Warum hast du dann meine Änderung rückgängig gemacht (Chakra-Zirkulation im Inneren)? [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 19:21, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ok, danke.[[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 19:29, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hi, Johnny, folgendes: Ich hab morgen von 1300 bis ca. 1730 Uhr Fahrstunden, ich schreib das Kapitel dann am Abend und allerspätestens am Freitag (wollte nur Bescheid sagen, damit niemand auf die Idee kommt, ich sei nicht mehr aktiv). Gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:04, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay, danke (morgen gehts auf die Autobahn). [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:15, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hi, kannst du bitte im Kapitel 529 die Übersetzung für das Wort Chopper zweimal einfügen? Ich hab keine Ahnung, was das heißen soll, ich glaube es geht um Münzen. Danke. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:13, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Bevor ichs vergesse, was machen wir jetzt mit Nagatos Jutsus? Umbennen oder nicht? Ich wäre zur Not für ne Abstimmung, weil dieses in-der-Luft-hängen gefällt mir ja nicht besonders...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 20:21, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ich denke auch, dass wir die anderen beiden nicht einfach so übergehen sollten. Ich bin wegen meiner neuen Uni und Umziehen gerade etwas im Stress, könntest du das mit der Abstimmung in die Wege leiten?--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:11, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja, das klingt gut. Du kannst dann ja so eine erstellen wie bei der Admin-Wahl, aber ich glaube wir brauchen diesmal keinen so langen Wahlperiode.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:59, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Achso, thx :D [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 09:06, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) From Russia Hello. I'm helper ru-Wikia Community, so I have right sysop on all Wikis. I put a interlanguage link and nothing more. I do not understand why you have not united all the Naruto Wikis using the interlanguage links. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:31, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) hab bei diesem Benutzer Google Übersetzer benutzt. Ich kann leider nur Deutsch, Türkisch, Englisch und Französisch (XD XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 09:56, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) wenn du die hq raw hast, kannst du dann mal zwei bilder hier posten? ich kann da über rawdistro iwie nich mehr laden[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 12:52, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) hat sich erledigt, aber trotzdem danke, wo lädst du sie jetzt immer?[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 18:52, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC)